Housewrap is commonly installed on a number of building types, including single-family and multi-family homes, commercial buildings, and the like. Housewrap is used to provide a weather-resistant barrier that is installed over sheathing but underneath the siding. Many housewrap products, including synthetic housewrap such as Dupont TYVEK®, are relatively thin and are provided to contractors on large rolls for installation. Such rolls may be between eight and ten feet long, with a roll length that may be between 100 and 200 feet. Existing techniques for installing housewrap on buildings typically involves the use of multiple persons, such as deploying a first person to unroll the housewrap and hold the roll in place, and a second person to fasten the housewrap to the building.